


Until Then

by listlessness



Series: Seasons of Kink bingo [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ABDL, F/M, Foot Fetish, Incest, Watersports, diego is new to the whole abdl thing, kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/pseuds/listlessness
Summary: Vanya has a way of coping that Diego doesn't fully understand. He gives it his all, though- there are parts of it he really does enjoy.





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> A gift for [Theseus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theseusInTheMaze). I hope you enjoy! Also written (as per their request) for my [Seasons of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo square, 'Wet/Messy'.
> 
> This is my first time writing some aspects of this, so I hope I didn't make a mess of it.

It was always sweet to watch Vanya sleep. In the waking world, she would fuss and huff and always looked like she was on the verge of a mild panic attack. When she was asleep, though, the tension would melt away and would be replaced with a serene calm that only her dreams could provide. 

Diego envied her a little, that. Sleep for him was always hard to come by, and he never seemed to wake up well-rested. He couldn't begrudge her, though. There were a limited number of things that brought her peace, and this happened to be one of them. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and giving the lobe a gentle tug. She twitched, her nose screwing up briefly, but she didn't quite stir. Running his knuckles across her cheekbone, he watched as her face screwed up again and she gave a small noise of frustration. Without opening her eyes, she lifted a hand and attempted to bat his hand away. 

'It's time to get up, Vanya.' 

'Five more minutes,' she replied, her voice thick with sleep. 

'You asked me to wake you up.' 

She'd taken herself to bed for a nap, but had tugged on Diego's shirt sleeve before she'd gone to ask him to wake her up in an hour. Diego had known then that it would be tough to get her out of bed, and that was turning out to be the case. 

With a whine, she threw an arm over her face and attempted to roll over. The blankets were twisted around her, her hair sticking under a shoulder, which limited her movements somewhat. Laughing, Diego attempted to help tug some strands free, and he was rewarded with a smack to his upper arm for his efforts. 

'Five more minutes.' 

' _Vanya_.' 

He received a deep groan again in response. Flopping onto her back, she looked up at him through her lashes. The afternoon sun was stretching through the blinds that had been partly closed. Glaring up at him, thoroughly unhappy with the situation, she huffed softly. 

'If you keep napping, you won't sleep tonight.' 

That didn't seem to encourage her any. With a few choice words muttered under her breath, she huffed and covered her face. Biting his tongue, Diego stood, moved to the end of the bed, and dragged the blankets off. 

'Hey!' 

'Now, now. No need to complain.' 

Although Vanya furrowed her brow, clearly unimpressed with his decision, she didn't attempt an argument. Standing at the foot of the bed, Diego took a moment to just look her over. 

She was wearing a flannelette pair of footie pyjamas. It looked like it might have been some kind of fantasy character, or a creature from a cartoon. It was a soft baby blue, with a creamy yellow middle, like the underside of a belly. A hood was attached at the neck, but Vanya was laying on it. 

'Come on, now, baby girl. You need to get up.' 

Vanya blinked at him. Very slowly, she rolled her eyes, huffed, and flopped onto her back. A hand lay on her middle. Silently, she lifted a hand and began to suck on her thumb thoughtfully. Her eyes slid to the side, then up at the roof. She wasn't being actively argumentative or fighting with him, but Diego knew she could be difficult to coerce when she was in this state. 

'Vanya.' Then, after a pause, 'baby girl.' 

Her eyes shifted to him. Her fingers were curled, her thumb still in her mouth. 

Kneeling on the bed in front of her, Diego put a hand on each ankle. He picked one leg up first, moved it to the left, and then did the same with the right. Spreading her legs apart, he held both ankles and dragged her down the bed towards him. Her eyes widened a fraction in shock, but she didn't protest. 

There were buttons running down the centre of the onesie. Starting at the top, he began to work his way down. Vanya lifted her arm a little to accommodate him as she sucked on her thumb. Her feet rubbed over the bed, and Diego could feel her flexing and curling her toes against his leg as his fingers worked over the buttons. 

'Hands up. We need to take this off.' 

Vanya's brows knitted together as she looked at him a little sceptically. Arching an eyebrow, Diego placed a hand on one of her knees and gave it a light squeeze. 

'I need to make sure you didn't make a mess.' 

Vanya shook her head. She often went non-verbal during these moments. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, and Diego had learnt to work with it. 

'You didn't make a mess? Or you don't want me to check?' 

There was a pause. She made a move to shake her head again and then stopped. Carefully, she withdrew her thumb from her mouth and lifted up a little to help Diego pull her arms from the pyjamas. She wiggled and squirmed, shedding the material like a second skin. She wore a simple, almost threadbare, shirt underneath. He could see her nipples against the cotton, pebbling at the rush of cold air. 

'Up.' 

She lifted her hips accordingly, and then straightened her legs out to let him pull the onesie off her. He had diapered her well before her nap, and he was glad to see she hadn't wiggled it loose. As he folded the onesie in half and tossed it to hang over the back of a chair, Diego looked her over. Her toes curled, her feet patted over the edge of the mattress, and she had her thumb back in her mouth. 

'I'm going to check. Is that alright?' 

Vanya thought about it, and finally nodded. 

Diego trusted she hadn't wet herself. He could generally tell. She'd be a little more squirmy, perhaps a little more pink-cheeked. Instead, she was gazing up at him with soft eyes as he lifted up the hem of her shirt for her to hold. Her toes were still curling in anticipation, her knees bent inwards as he tried to part her legs a little further. 

'Can you hold this for me? That's it, good girl. Did you have a good nap?' 

Clutching the hem of her shirt, she nodded. Her other hand was still up at her mouth, her lips wrapped around her thumb. 

Diego still didn't quite understand all of _this_. He understood that Vanya had a deep need to be comforted and cared for, and that she found a certain level of freedom in submitting herself over to another. Diego could appreciate that. Hell, he'd often felt that deep compulsion and need more than a handful of times in his life. And while he had yet to fully wrap his head around how _that_ desire became _this_ for Vanya, he could still take a level of enjoyment in taking part in it. 

Certain areas in particular. 

Pulling the velcro tabs off, Diego folded the sides of the diaper down. She had a preference for cloth. There were a lot of strange things he had learnt in recent times. How to diaper her, what to look for when buying things like binkies (which she refused to use), bottles (which she was a little more amenable to), and blankets (a clear favourite), how to even read her body language when she was in this state. 

Her feet were wiggling in his face. As he went to pull the front of the diaper down, he was treated to her toes poking at his cheek. Although he was meant to play annoyed, Diego couldn't help but smile. He could never remain annoyed at her for long when she was in such a sweet mood. 

Tilting his head, he playfully nipped at the side of her foot. She squealed around her thumb and attempted to pull her foot away. Diego captured her ankle in his hand and held onto it as he deliberately rubbed his stubbled cheek over her sole, causing her to burst into laughter. 

'Stop- _stop_!' she cried out as she giggled and squirmed. 

'No.' 

'Di _e_ go!' 

Continuing to rub his bristled cheek on her foot, Diego took the opportunity to let the front of her diaper to fall open. As she was distracted, he guided his hand down and slid his fingers along her cunt. 

She was hot and already turned on. He'd expected as much. She gasped, her toes rubbing on his face as she arched up. As he held onto her ankle, his thumb pressing into the bony protrusion, he let his fingers slip inside her. She was definitely wet, but not from piss. 

'Do you still want me to stop?' he asked. 

Turning his head, he playfully nipped at one of her toes. His thumb had found her clit and was circling slowly, taking his time as her yelps and squeals melted into a whimper. 

Although she attempted to speak at first, she stumbled over her words and wound up shaking her head. Oh, yes, this was what he liked to see. Vanya completely turning herself over to the pure enjoyment of all this. His sweet sister, submitting herself like this. 

Very slowly, Diego let go of her ankle. Her heel came to rest on his shoulder as he smeared his palm over her cunt. The heel of his hand pressed into her clit as her diaper fell open. It was dry and didn't need to be changed, but that didn't mean Diego couldn't have his own fun. Sure, he didn't understand Vanya's need to be regressed a little in age, but there were some aspects of this that he really did enjoy himself. 

'Do you need to go potty before dinner?' 

Vanya shook her head. Her fingers had retreated to her mouth again, but they only hovered over her teeth. Pressing two fingers inside of her, he watched as she gasped deeply and surged her hips up. Her lips opened a fraction wider, enough for her nails to scratch against her tongue. Her heel pushed against her shoulder, a tiny whimper came from her as his fingers worked within her. 

'Let's try that again, shall we?' he said, almost conversationally. 'Do you need to go potty before dinner?' 

A thin whine came from Vanya, and she shook her head, determined as ever. Her resolve visibly melted, though, as Diego twisted his fingers and dragged them inside of her. He had a third poised and ready to slip within. Vanya audibly hiccuped. A hand flung back and grabbed at the pillow underneath her, and she squeezed onto it as she moaned. 

'What's it to be, baby girl?' 

Her legs parted a little further. The diaper was still securely under her; she'd been clever to not move off it. At her willingness, Diego pushed a third finger inside. She gasped loudly, her voice catching, as she began to shake. 

'Are you sure you don't need to go? It might make you feel better.' 

There was a tremble. Then, with a quiver, she nodded. Diego's fingers still worked within her, dragging slowly and sweetly back and forth. 

'Then maybe you should go. How does that sound, baby girl?' 

Vanya nodded. 

Diego's fingers curled again within her. The heel of his hand kept pressing against her clit as he changed the angle slightly. As he canted his hand up, his thumb circled her clit, teasing her further as she gave a pitiful, desperate moan. 

'Come on, sweet thing. I know you need to go.' 

He was already hard. Hearing Vanya moan, seeing her writhe like this, was utterly incredible. He didn't want to release his cock yet, though. He would get his own back eventually. For now, he was focusing on her, reminding her of just how special she could be treated, and how good Diego was going to make it for her. 

' _Diego_ \- ' 

As his name spilled from Vanya's lips, her hips surged up. With a gasp she began to piss. It was hot, spilling over his palm as his fingers worked inside of her. A deep, guttural noise came from Diego as his thumb continued to circle her clit, over and over. The piss landed on his palm and dribbled down into the diaper below, where it was quickly absorbed. 

'That's it. Good girl, Vanya, good girl. Fuck, you really needed to go, huh?' 

Vanya's hands had folded over her face. Without lifting his gaze from her cunt, Diego reached out and took one of her wrists in his hand. Her foot still rested upon his shoulder, leaving her open for his hand. Taking her hand, he peeled it away from her face, his fingers squeezing as he continued to fuck her with his other hand. 

With a weak mewl, Vanya nodded. Her toes had caught his ear and she tugged at it as the last drops of piss spilled from her. Biting on her knuckles, she batted her eyes up at Diego. Her face was red, locks of hair sticking to it as she shivered underneath him. The diaper beneath her had caught the majority of piss, but Diego would still change the sheets later, anyway. 

'See, isn't that better?' he whispered, his fingers still working inside her. 'Good girl. I've got you. Breathe, now, deep breaths.' 

Vanya was quivering all over. Her hand had fallen from her face and had begun to clutch at the pillow again. Turning his head to the side, he kissed the top of her foot. His thumb teasing her clit while his fingers crooked slightly. Piss was everywhere, covering his hand, the diaper, her thighs. He didn't stop, he didn't want to stop. 

Not until her quivers became breathless moans. Not until her head fell back and she cried out, desperate and heady, his name on her lips and a long moan following it. Not until she was just far enough gone. 

He worked his fingers inside her until her shaking stopped. Her cunt was tight, the smell of her arousal thick in the air. Her orgasm left tiny earthquakes cascading through her body, a ricochet of desperation and needing wafting from her until her eyes batted open and she gasped up at him. Slipping his fingers from her, he wiped his hand over a clean edge on the diaper. Taking her ankle, he kissed the side of her foot again and slowly eased it off. Her hand, released from his grip, went to rest upon her belly, just at the hem of her shirt. 

Leaning over her, Diego let a hand fall to her thigh as he held himself up. His cock was aching for attention but he refused to indulge it. He could wait for it to subside and then have Vanya make it up to him later that evening. 

She gave a heavy sigh of relief and finally opened her eyes. Her pupils were still blown, her lips delightfully kiss swollen from how she'd been pursing them together. There was still a flutter in her belly as she smiled up at him, another ricochet running through her. 

'Do you need help cleaning up?' he asked. 

Already he was beginning to fold the diaper up, trying to contain the liquid so it didn't create a bigger mess. Vanya lifted her hips to help as he slid it out from under her. 

She nodded in answer to his question. Then, clearing her throat, she replied with a throaty, 'yeah.' 

With the diaper retrieved, he folded it in half. It had absorbed almost everything, but he still kept a protective hand underneath it. Still laying beneath him, Vanya curled her toes and began to tug her shirt down for a modicum of modesty. 

'I'll take care of this and come back to take you to the bathroom. Afterwards, we can have dinner. Is that okay?' 

'S'fine.' 

Vanya, looking a little sleepy, nodded and rolled onto her side as Diego went to leave. Her thumb was back in her mouth. He paused for a moment to look back at her, with the soft smile on her lips, the relaxed way she watched him, a healthy flush in her cheeks. Maybe he didn't understand all of _this_ and what it encompassed, but that look alone was enough to have him keep exploring it all. 


End file.
